


Obey

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, One Shot, Oral, Overstimulation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: During a routine mission, Melody filled in for Mercy on the battlefield. Unfortunatey, she gets captured and wakes up somewhere she doesn't recognize with an unfamiliar, yet handsome, captor.





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> A fic request done for a friend of her Oc Melody, uploaded here for ease in finding later!

Awakening to a dark room, hands bound together with no clue how in the world she she got here was not on her to-do list today, but here she was. Testing the strength of the rope concluded that the rope must've been tied by an expert because not even an inch could be wriggled between it and her wrist. Screaming for help definitely wouldn't have worked judging by the location, For it was far too dark and secluded. 

This is what happens when nobodies protecting their healer.

Freezing as she heard footsteps approaching, the door opened and a figure came into view. A tall figure, shrouded by light, came into view. A man dressed in black with a mask on stood in the doorway. He approached her and crouched down, leaning into her face.

"Here's the deal, you're going to heal me, or you're going to die. Now, what's it going to be?"

She definitely didn't want to die.

"I'll... I'll help you."

"There's a good girl."

She shuddered

His voice...

He rose back up, taking her with him and leading her to a different room just as secluded as the previous one. leading her to a makeshift bed in the corner, he proceeded to rip through the bindings around her wrist with his talons and push her down onto the bed. While rubbing the sore stiffness from her wrist, she scanned the room they were in and noticed her staff leaning against the bedframe. Grabbing it and feeling it's weight in her hands made her feel safer. 

I don't want to fight, but if I have to...

Sudden growling startled her out of her thoughts as her captor tapped his foot impatiently.

"Get to it already!"

Shuddering again, she flicked the switch and a beam of bright gold latched onto him. Hearing him sigh, she bit her lip and increased the beams energy output. 

"Yess..." he groaned

"Do you have to make such... noises... as I'm healing you?" She huffed in frustration. He paused and leaned into her.

"Am I... distracting you doctor?"

He was mere inches from her, close enough she could trace out faint scar patterns on his mask with ease. It had her blushing in a way she almost refused to acknowledge. 

I swear, it's like he's doing it on purpose!

"You know, there are ways to make this experience more... enjoyable... if you would like."

Sitting there, shock written on her face, she considered her options.

Is he really implying what I think he is?! How can he just, ASK like that? To someone he kidnapped no less!

However, feeling herself warm thinking about what he's proposing quickly made up her mind for her. She gave a hesitant nod.

"Okay. But please, do not ever tell anyone about this."

You could almost feel his smirk underneath his mask.

"That was easy. Was there even a question?"

He pushed her down, wrapping her legs around his waist and roughly grinding against her. Gasping, she could feel he was already hard.

"Since when did you?-"

"Whatever's in that healing beam has quite the effect to it."

Grinding harder, gasps and moans filled the room. Closing her eyes and biting her lip, she lost herself to the blissful sensations. Gripping the bedsheets as hands slid up her thighs and waist, over her chest, and all the way up to delicately wrap around her throat.

Eyes shooting open and mouth agape, she stared as he gently squeezed. A soft, strangled moan escaped her before she could catch it. He paused before laughing and squeezing harder. Eyes closing again, she could feel herself become lightheaded.

"Da-... Daddy..."

They both stopped. Realization didn't hit her until after a few minutes.

"...Say it again."

She hesitated, but said it again. Unsatisfied, he brought his face down to hers.

"Louder." he purred into her ear.

She arched her back and rocked her hips against his.

"Daddy~."

"Good girl." 

Squeezing tighter, the heat in her groin grew into a throb as everything slowly overwhelmed her. One of her hands reached down to grope his dick through his pants.

"Oh? Already?"

"Please..."

"Do you think you deserve Daddys' cock?"

Letting go of her, she gasped for air and watched as he unzipped his pants.

"I think you need to work for it."

He beckoned her over as he took out his cock.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy and work for it?"

She didn't need to be asked twice. Crawling over to him and gently grasping his dick, she gave it a few experimental strokes and felt him throb in her hand. It was thicker than her staff by atleast half an inch, and her hand could barely close around it completely. Not wanting to wait or waste time, she wrapped her lips around the head and swirled her tongue underneath the edge of it. 

A half groan slipped between his teeth as pleasure coursed through him. Stroking the rest slowly, she teased around and in the slit, causing him to reach out and grip her hair. He thrusted his hips up, encouraging her to take in more. Breathing in through her nose, she relaxed her throat before slowly sliding more into her mouth. Halfway down, her gag reflex started alerting her to stop so she stroked whatever she couldn't take in. 

She pressed her tongue flat against the underside and twisted each time her head bobbed, speeding up as she went. Her captor was moaning audibly and eagerly thrusting up his hips to meet her. It caused her to start letting out her own moans which in turn sent jolts of pleasure through his dick. 

"Such a good girl. You know how to use that mouth of yours so well, but I think you can do more than that."

His grip on her hair tightened as he pushed her down further, causing her to gag. Tears welled in her eyes as she was forced to take more than she could manage. She could hardly get a single breath in before he thrusted back inside. He was roughly facefucking her and she couldn't be more turned on. She could feel her slick start to seep through her thin spandex, having already soaked through her panties. She couldn't take it anymore. Reaching down, she ground into her fingers as she stroked her aching clit.

Suddenly, it stopped and she was pushed down onto her back as he straddled her waist.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself. Good girls wait 'till their Daddy says they can."

Whimpering, she spread her legs in a silent plea.

"Now, because you were a naughty girl, I'm going to have to punish you."

And with that, he grabbed her spandex and ripped through it, nicking her thighs with his talons. They quivered underneath as he ghosted them over the inner side before ripping through her panties too. Everything was now bare and exposed to the cold air.

"Look at you, all wet and hot already." he hummed, dragging a knuckle between her folds.

The slight touch had her keening and bucking in a desperate attempt to gain more friction. She didn't have to wait long, as the hand was soon replaced with something much larger and hotter that probed insistently at the edge of her entrance. She writhed and moaned as he dragged the tip up and down her slit, bumping the sensitive nub and making her crave more.

Finally, he began pushing inside. No preparation, nothing. Thank god she was well lubricated or else the stretch would hurt more than it already does. He went slowly, stopping if the resistance was too much, and beginning again when it was stretched enough. The sensation of pain mixing with pleasure was already overwhelming her and they just began. 

Her hips suddenly jerked as he brushed against her g spot. Her whole body shook as he proceeded to gently thrust up against it a few times before pushing in deeper. Letting out a breath as he finally bottomed out, she felt incredibly full and everything had a pleasing, pulshing throb to it. They stayed that way before he pulled nearly all the way out and painstakingly slowly thrusted back in. Each thrust dragging along every sensitive nerve, setting them ablaze.

Squeezing her walls tightly, she tried coaxing him to move faster, but he was set on this teasingly slow rhythm. Unable to take it, she reached down to rub her clit, but her hands were swiftly grabbed and held above her head.

"Tsk tsk, what did I just tell you about that? You will take whatever Daddy gives you, understood?"

"Please, Daddy, I need it!"

"Not until you have finished receiving your punishment."

"Please Daddy, I'll be good! Please just- AH!"

Her words were cut off as he suddenly slammed into her.

"But maybe we can punish you in another way..."

Pulling out and slamming in again, she choked out "thank yous" and "oh god yess" as he set a rough pace. Each thrust came harder and faster than the last and she couldn't help the moans that escaped her mouth. He suddenly changed his angle so every thrust hit her g spot and she choked, unable to form words. A hand closed around her throat again and she locked up, her first orgasm coursing through her, hard. 

He slowed down to a crawl, pausing only for a minute before starting up a slow pace again. She gasped as she felt how sensitive everything was, having just came not but a moment ago. The hand holding up her arms let go, reaching down down to rub the knuckles against her clit for the first time since he entered and resumed the same pace as before. 

Having not been touched during the first orgasm made it more sensitive than before and it overwhelmed her. Her second orgasm was much quicker than the last one and it left her shaking and begging as she rode through it, the pace not stopping or slowing down at all. The overstimulation made tears well up and streak down her face. Everything felt heavy and overly sensitive and it hurt in a sickengly sweet way.

"T-Too much! Too much too much too much oh god oh god I'm gonna cum again oh fUCK-!"

Cumming for a third time, her whole body going rigid as shockwaves of her orgasm coursed through every part of her being. Her mind a haze and her limbs feeling like jelly, she didn't want to move. Through the fog, she heard him groan loudly as he finally came, shooting his warm semen inside and she sighed happily. His hips slowed, then stopped completely. He let go of her and pulled out before leaning back to study his work

"I think you served your punishment enough, hmm?"

Too tired to answer, she just gave a faint nod before closing her eyes. He watched her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Afterwards, he cleaned both of them up and found a spare pair of Sombras' tights to dress her in, feeling a little guilty at having ruined hers. He watched her sleep, noting how peaceful she looked.

Trying and failing to resist the urge to cup her cheek, he let his hand gently caress her face, careful not to scratch her. Her face always reminded him of his old lover, her father. Of another pretty blond with a soft face perfect for kissing. It still hurt, thinking about it. About the betrayal, that day in particular. He missed that stupid, adorable boy acout. He missed the nights of feeling his warmth as he slept next to him.

Looking back at the sleeping form here with him, he decided this one moment of weakness was okay. He still can't believe she's his daughter, and he can't help but feel as if this is payback for what Morrison did. 

An eye for an eye.

Maybe one day he'd let her know who her father is, maybe right in front of Morrison. Maybe he'd tell him all the things he'd done to her just to see that pretty face contort into shock and anger just for the satisfaction of it all. He stroked her head and down her back while murmuring low praises she won't even hear.

"You took your punishment so well. Daddy's proud of you, my sweet little girl."

He pulled the covers over her and got up to leave, casting a look at her peacefully sleeping form. Against his better judgement, he sighed, giving in and taking off his gear before crawling into bed with her. She would be safely returned to the base within the next four hours but for now, he needed this. He held her in a spoon position, wrapping his arm over her and burying his face in her hair. She sighed and he felt her relax into him. 

For the second time that day, he let himself be weak and give in to comfort.


End file.
